Happily Ever After
by Celticwarnings03
Summary: A collection of Emison One-shots. Cause if Emison isn't endgame who is? I dont own pretty little liars
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is set about season 7 after they came back but Archer isn't there. Emily and Alison are already dating. Alison isn't pregnant. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**_

"Come on girls we're going to be late." I shout to them from downstairs.

"Em the flight only boards at 1." Hanna says finally coming down the stairs.

"I know that. And we are going to be late."

"Em it's only 10 o'clock go sit down."

"Ok but we are leaving at half past so please hurry up and get all the stuff down here."

"We're trying Em ok just sit down and relax."

Relax. I doubt remember how to relax. I've been planning this trip for months now and i don't want to be late for this flight.  
My thoughts are interrupted by a beautiful blonde appearing at the other side of the room. i move over a bit and pat the couch signaling for her to sit next to me.

"Em are you ok?"

"Of course." She intretwines our hands.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Ali ok." I lean in and kiss her cheek then get up off the couch and grab a few bags and take them out to my car.

I take most of the bags out to the car. I'm standing outside. I put my hand in my pocket and bring out a little red box. This box was the whole reason for the trip. I open the box to see the engagement ring i picked out a few weeks ago. It was quite a big ring. With one big dimond in the middle and two smaller dimonds beside it. It cost a pretty penny too but it will be worth it. I close the box and put it back in my pocket. I start to walk back to the house. The door opens and Ali comes out. She sits on the porch.

"Are you ready for this." I say approching the porch.

"You know i never thought we'd accully go to Paris."

"And why is that." I sit down beside her and take her hand.

"Beacause it was just a dream."

"Well now it's a reality."

"You're so sweet." She turns to me and we both lean in and even though this isn't our first kiss i still feel the exact same way i did when we did have that first kiss.

"You two get a room." Spencer said as she and the others came out the door with the last couple bags.

"No leave them it's cute." Aria says in reply.

"I would rather see them do some other activitys." Hanna adds to the conversation. Which makes me laugh.

"Right come on we got to leave. I'll drive." I run round the car and get in to drive.

I drive with Ali sitting beside me and the other three girls in the back. The drive was more or less just Spencer correcting everyone and then when that got boring we put on the radio and then everyone else sang along to the music. I didn't sing, not today. Usally i'll sing even though i'm not good at singing i'll do it anyway but today i'm too nervous. Too exited.

When we finally arrive at the airport we unload and go to our gate to wait to be called for boarding.

Aria is sitting next to Spencer then it's Hanna after her it's me and then of course Alison. Ali and I are holding hands and Hanna being Hanna has her head on my shoulder.

When me and Ali first started dating she always got jealous when Hanna did thoughs things but now she still gets jealous just not as much.

To be fair when me and Alison started dating we didn't tell them straight away. To be honest we didn't tell them at all. They walked in on us kissing one afternoon. It was embarrassing. I blushed the entire time and Ali wore her unforgettable smirk. Hanna wasn't to happy that we were dating at first because she didn't know if she could trust Alison but eventually Hanna came round to the idea and now we are all going to Paris.

Th flight boards and Me, Ali and Hanna are sitting together. Spencer and Aria are behind us. The flight didn't take to long. 55 minutes. We got of the plane pretty quickly. For the whole fight i just looked out the window. The view was beautiful. We got in a retail car and drove to the hotel. When we had made the arrangements to go to Paris we had picked a 3 star hotel but instead i booked a 5 star near the eiffle tower and i didn't tell the girls. I wanted them to have a great experience here so 5 star i thought was the way to go.

"Em you took the wrong turn." Spencer stated from the back seat.

"No i never."

"Yes you did. We were ment to take a left and you didn't so we passed the hotel." Spencer tried to inform me.

"Well we aren't going to that hotel." I replyed "I booked a five star hotel near the eiffle tower."

"REALLY?" Hanna screamed from the back seat.

"Yes Hanna really."

"Thank you baby." Alison says then gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks Em." Hanna said.

The rest of the car ride is Spencer trying to figure out where we were going, Hanna squealing of excitement and Aria and Ali singing.

I just sat there and giggled to myself.

When we arrived Hanna literally ran away into the building. Didn't even take a bag. I got most of the bags again because i had to carry Hanna's and of course i was getting mine and Ali's. I booked three rooms. Two are double rooms and the other one is a single.

"Me and Ali are sharing this room all of you can argue about the other ones." I say walking into the biggest room were the others had gathered.

"Me and Spencer will share." Aria saids to Hanna.

Spencer and Aria have been really close recently. They do everything together. Not that i'm complaining, I think there a couple and Ali told me to shut up. So Hanna took the single room. Not that she complained either. She would probably spend more time in anyone else room anyway.

It's now night time and i'm getting ready to go out. I promised the girls that i'd take them out for dinner before we go to the eiffle tower.

I found a really fancy restrunt thats right round the corner. It looked really nice but the menu looked disgusting. Anyway i took them to that resturant.  
They seemed to enjoy it. They said the food was really nice. I was of course i didn't really eat any thing.

We then drove to the eiffle tower. I had booked the whole thing for the night. It cost more than my house but hopefully it will be worth it.

When we got to the top we all stood in a line. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Alison and me. We all admired the view.

"It's beautiful." Ali said as she stood beside me.

"Yeah it is." I said looking right at her.

While she was looking out on to beautiful city, i knelled down still facing her. I take the ring out of my purse. I open the box to reveal the ring. I give a slight cough noise and all the girls turn. All girls gasp. Ali looks at me and her eyes start to water.

"Em..."

"Ali wait let me speak first." I look at her and forget everyone else is there. "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis i have loved you since the day i met you. I loved you when you were at your worst and i love you now. I always saw the real you and i will always see that you. I hhave been planing this day for a while now and i planned it because i want to wake up every morning beside you because Alison Lauren DiLaurentis i love you against reason, against peace, against hope,  
against happiness, against all discouragement that could be. Alison i want to spend the rest of my life with you. So how about forever?"

"Emily Fields how was i not aware that this was going to happen!" Hanna screamed. I pretty glad that i booked the whole floor.

"Hanna your ruining a moment." I whisper back.

I look back at Alison who at this point is in tears. Even though i hadn't in fact got an answer i stood up and hugged her. I hate to see her cry. As her head is in the crook of my neck she nods and suddenly i can't breathe.

"Really?" i ask to just make sure i didn't imagine it.

"Of course Emily i love you sooo much."

"See dreams can become reality."

 ** _Hey i hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't i'm sorry but leave feed back._**

 ** _Also if you have any ideas for a one shot please send it in._**

 ** _Till next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

Just tell me to not to go.

 _ **Hey guys. Sorry the update is really short. Hope you enjoy it.**_

This is what i have to do. My Dad is gone now this is where i m meant to go. At least that's what i keep telling myself . The Army. I have been debating whether or not i should i go. I finally decided and now i m sitting in an airport waiting on my flight to board. I have nothing left here in rosewood anyway. I can t look my mom in the eyes without one of us getting upset. My friends left and Ali doesn't talk to me even if i wish she did. She went to my dad's funeral but never said anything to me, she just stood there being all beautiful. She recently got a job at the school. I know she ll do well. She always had a way of wording things maybe she got better at that. I know she ll do well. I also heard she started dating a doctor. Well good for her. I would be lying if i said that, that had nothing to do with the decision on leaving. I always kind of hoped we would get back together but Spencer was right hope breeds eternal misery. My flight boards in a half hour. I m sitting on the 2 left hand side bench. The seat are not the most comfortable things ever but whatever. I got an army uniform last week and i was told to wear it today so of course i did. And if i m truly honest i don't want to leave but i don t want to stay either. Im between a rock and a hard place but i can t turn back now. Can i ?

Next thing i know a blonde woman is running towards me. I know this blonde very well. Alison. Question is what is she doing here.

"Emily."She says panting for air. Yes. "Were you really just going to leave and not tell me."

"Well Ali we weren't talking. I wasn't exactly going to go to your front door and knock wait for an answer and when i eventually get one say Oh yeah i m going to join the army. Now was i ?"

"You should have."

"It would have been awkward."

"No it wouldn't have. Look Emily i m sorry that i didn't talk to you but i didn't know what to say. But now i know what i have to say. Emily don t go. Stay here. With me."

"What?" I barely get the word out.I ve forgotten how to breathe by this point.

"Emily please don t leave i could never forgive myself if something happened to you." Seriously can someone remind me how to breathe. "Emily I love you."

Am i dreaming. Is this a joke.

"I thought you had a doctor boyfriend."

"Then Emily Fields you thought wrong." Now we both have giant smiles on our faces.

Slowly but surely we both lean in and our lips finally touch and fireworks go off in my stomach.I dreamed of this moment my whole life.

We pull apart and she looks into my eyes. Her eyes show true honesty something you don't often see in Alison's eyes and in that moment i knew what i wanted. I have wanted it forever but i just realized that i could have it.

"I love you too." The look in Ali's eyes is a look i ll never forget. "Guess i m not going anywhere then."

S _ **o as i said i hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you do have any ideas for a one shot please let me know.**_


	3. Undercover Part 1

Undercover. Part One

Ok so i kind of stole the idea for this one from a story i had read but the writer never finished it so i thought i would write my own version of it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

My name is Emily Fields. I am 19 years old and i work for the police as an undercover agent. I help crack cases that could include highschool pupils or their familys.  
This is the story that changeed my life.

I stormed out of the house and marched down the street. I was really angry. They wanted me to go to Rosewood highschool. My old school. That is the last place i wanted to go but its to late to back out. And to make matters worse i have to get close to the current queen bee of the school. If she is anything like the one before her then i dont really want to meet her but it doesn't look like i have a choice. I dont want to lose this job. My bosses organised it with the school and i started on Monday. Which was the following day.

The next day the alarm went off at an ungodly hour and I rolled over in my bed. I was going to just go back to sleep but i didn't I got up got changed and made sure i looked ok before driving to school.

When i got there i parked a fair bit away and walked to the school. When i was approching lots of people turned to look at me and i just knew that it would be worse when i acully got into the building. I took a minute to get myself toghther then i walk up to the doors and pushed them open. Nearly every head turned but one did not. I walk through those doors and i saw something that made me ignore everyone else. At the end of that school hall i saw a small group of girls but that wasn't all of them that i was looking at one of them.

She was the most beautiful girl i had ever seen and in that moment time slowed down and everything stopped. She turned slowly and our eyes met. Time stood still.

She and her group walked away shortly after and i continued to stand there like a fool.

I walked away too. Aventually. I spent a while trying to descide what was wrong with me. Why i froze. Why when i looked at that girl i got butterflys in my stomach.

The bell rang and i ran to class.

I had to get close to a girl called Alison Dilaurntis. I had every class with her but did not know what she looked like. So when the register was called out i had to see what girl answer to the name.

"Alison Dilaurntis." The teacher called out from the front of the classroom.

And the blonde girl that i saw in the corridor put her hand up. My heart skipped a beat seeing her again. This couldn't be happening.

I had to get close to the pretty blonde and i need to do it quickly.

"Ok class i have an assiment from you all. You have to work in pairs and write an essay on french culture." Most of the class groaned however the blonde did not.

French culture, I never took french in highschool. So I'm not going to be any good at this.

"Ok class i'm going to give you a parner and between you organise how your going to do the assiment." The class groaned agian." Lucas and Caleb, Noel and Mona, Hanna and Aria, Alison and Emily." How concidental. Even though i dont want to be partners with her it would be better for the job and all so i'll go with it.

When class ended i started to pack up my stuff and was ready to leave the room when Alison came up to me. She handed me a bit of paper with an address on it.

"Be there at five. Don't be late." And with that she walked away.

I was left standing there in the empty classroom looking at the bit of paper.

The rest of the day went by and some people came up to talk to me. I made friend with a girl named Hanna she was really nice and she introduced me to her friend Aria who was also really nice but by the end of the school day i was tierd. I drove home pretty quickly.

I lived in a big apartmeant not that far from the school so it was pretty easy to get there.

"Hey is anyone home." I shouted as i opened the door.

"yeah we're in here." I heard in reply.

I walked into the kitchen to see Spencer, My best frined and Toby, Her boyfriend.

"Smells good what are you cooking."

"Food" Toby replyed which earned a small chuckle from spencer.

"Pizza." Spencer siad giving me a better answer than toby did.

"How was your day." Toby asked me. Toby was also on the police force so it was fine to talk about work with him because he would understand.

I went on to explain my day to him and tryed not to talk about the blonde to much. I also left out the parts were my heart skiped a beat or were i got butterflys.

"Emily." Toby stopped me from finishing my sentence."You have to go meet Alison right now."

"but i didn't even get pizza."

"I'll save some for you."

"Thanks Tobs."

I rushed about for five minutes getting ready and making sure i look good. I finnaly left my house a five to five. I jumped in the car and drove as fast as i could.

I arrived at two minutes past five and i was sure that if i hadn't stop at the red light that i would have made it. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the big oak doors.

A few minutes later Alison opened the door wearing a short blue dress. She had a big smile on her face and she looked amazing.

"Come in." She opened the door farther to let me step over the threshold. The house was and still is giant. It's probably the most beautiful house i've ever seen.

And the most beautiful house i've ever seen belonged to the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. How ironic.

"Hello. Are you just going to stand there all day and look at my house."

"Sorry. It's a beautiful house though."

"You were two minutes late."

"well the traffic was bad."

"Just follow me." I thought the blonde would have been nicer but then again if she is a queen bee i dont know why i qould have thought that.

I follow the blonde up to what i believe to be her bedroom. It was very pink and it had lots of posters of musicans on the walls. It had double bed up against the back wall and a window seat oppoisite.

Alison sat on the floor and reached for her school bag. I sat across from her and took my bag off my back. Alison was smaller than me which is fair enough because i am i few years older but she doesnt know that. She had the most beutiful blue eyes and the way the light hit her made her look like an angel.

She flipped through her book and i just kind of sat there and stole glances of her when i could. Finnaly she looked up.

"What do you know about french culture." The way she spoke to me in that moment was different from the way she spoke to me down stair and at school. She had kind eyes now and she didnt look like she was going to kill me.

"Not very much to be honest."

"French culture is the best culture." She started. " One day i'm going to run away to Paris and just stay there."

"Are you going alone?" I ask just out of curiosite.

"No i'll take someone special."

"have you got anyone in mind."

"No but you can't just take anyone to paris. I'm going to go with the love of my life when i find them." She sounded like a small child talking about what they want to be when they grow up.

"Well good luck with that Alison."

"Please call me Ali, Alison is what my parents call me."

"Ok then Ali."

We work in silence for a while but not a awakard silence it was a comfortable silence. After a while Alison stood up.

"I'm going to get juice. Do you want anything?"

"A water would be nice. If you dont mind."

"One water coming up." And with that she left the room. I chuckled a bit at the statment.

I looked through my notes as i waited on Alison coming back up stairs. And eventully i heard the bedroom door open. Alison walked over and held out the glass and as i when to get it our hands touch. And with that small form of contact the butterflys reappered. Our eyes met once more but before anything could happen i took the glass and broke the eye contact. And Alison kind of just stood there. I went back to flipping through the notes. Trying to look as if i was paying attention to it even though i wasnt. I could no longer pay attention to anything really. I was going to be no use right now so i started to pack up my stuff.

"What are you doing." Alison finnally spoke up.

"Going home."

"Em see before you leave can we try something."

"What? For the essay."

"No this is for me." And with that Alison slowly approched. Slowly but surly we were standing face to face and my breathing hitched.

I looked in to her eyes and she looked into mine. We both got lost in the moment but Ali started to lean in. I didn't know what to do. In my head i was running away but in my heart i was leaning in too. Instead i did niether and i just stood there and closed my eyes.

When our lips touched it was like a firework show in my stomach but it put a smile on my face. The kiss start slow but slowly got heated. Alison had her hands on my neck and i had my hands on her hips. This was amazing and it was by far the best kiss i had ever had. I would have stayed in that moment forever. But every moment has an end.

My phone started to ring in my pocket and of course i jumped back remembering that i had to get home. So of course what i did was run out of her room and out her front door. I ran straight into my car and drove home. I ran up the stairs and of course i forgot that i had to open the front door and instead i ran right into it.

With a thump i landed on my bum out in the hall. I got up quickly and opened the door. Then i run into my bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

As much as that kiss was great it couldn't happen again. Alison was my mission not anything more. I did find out some information that day that helped crack the case.  
But i couldnt tell you what any of it was. I only really remember that kiss.

The next day i got up before the alarm went off. i didnt really sleep. I walked to school to get fresh air. I arrived a little early too. The school was practicly empty but i did see Alison and some boy talking at the other end of the hall. I was about to go back outside when Hanna came up to me.

"Hey. How are you." she was very churrpy

"Im good. How are you."

"Im amazing."

"Any particular reason why."

"Well of course there is. Last night I went on a date with this boy..." Thats all i listened to because at this piont i could see Alison approching and i freaked out.

"Hey Hanna i'll talk to you later." I said and quickly ran out the door. I ran to the tree me and my friends used to hang out at and i sat under it. I ignored the world and i thought it was the best thing to do. However i didn't relize that the blonde had followed me out the door and was standing beside me.

"Why did you walk away."she said to me as she leaned against the tree.

"i dont know what your talking about." i didnt make eye contact with her. I didnt even give her a glance.

"Dont play dumb with me Em."

"What do you want." I ask harsher than i inteaded.

"Emily look at me." I turned my head and looked at her shoes. She sat down beside me and lifted my head so that i was looking into her eyes.

"Tell me you don't want this and i'll stop." I do want this. I do i do i do. But it's wrong. I don't want to hurt her either so what do i do.

"Dont you have a reputation to up hold."

"Emily when i kissed you it was the best felling i have ever felt and i would give up my reputation for that but i'll tell you again if you say to me that you dont want me or this then i will stop." i do want this but i cant i just cant. It won't be right.

"I .. dont want this. Sorry." And with i got up and ran away. i felt bad for doing that but it had to be done. I couldnt be with her. I couldn't do that.

She was my mission.

I should have said no to this mission. I should have stayed at home. Eaten pizza. But if i didn't take this mission i would have never have meet Alison and maybe that would have been worse.  
I walked striaght home that day. I walked to the apartment and believe it or not Toby was waiting there for me.

"You know we can hear every conversation you have. Right?" I looked at Toby in shock.

He has to be lying. Right?

"Your lying."

"No i'm not. Don't you think the police put a listening devise on you." Oh my god.

"TAKE IT OFF ME NOW !" i scream.

Toby continues to sit on the couch. Looking at me.

"You have to ask her out."

"No i dont."

"Yeah you do it would help with the case. And i do believe that is your job."

"No i couldn't do that to her."

"Why not."

"Because I ll...Because...it would be wrong."

"And all the other times you got close to people were wrong too so what makes this sooo different."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. You've never been like this on a case Em and you know it so i'll ask again what makes this so different."

"Nothing." I say as i sit on the couch too.

"Em just tell me."

"No not now that i know people are listening." And with Toby got up off of the couch and picked up his laptop.

After about ten minutes he finally managed to disable the devises.

"We don't have much time before they reactive. So talk quickly."

I look down at the ground. Should i tell him anything.

"Toby, i think i like this girl." i say with a shaky voice.

"In that case i will tell you again, You have to ask her out." Toby said with a smile. And just like that a great weight was lift from my shoulders.

I stood up quickly and ran out of my apartment. I ran past houses and trees till i reached the school building.

I had finally decided want i want.

OK i did not intended on having more than one part for this but it felt like i had been writing for a year. I'm also really sorry for not updating. I was on holiday and then all hell just broke lose. You know things only happen when you don't want them to.

Anyway till next time.

Which will hopefully be soon.


	4. Undercover Part 2

Undercover Part 2

Ok so here is the second part to the story. It's short but it does finish the story. Hope you enjoy.

I ran through the school building. Well accully i walked. See it was lunch and lots of people were in the corriders so i couldn't exactly run. So i settled on a quick walk.

I had checked the lunch hall, outside and most of the clasrooms. No sign of her. I think of one last place she might be and i start to head there.

Why is it that when your heading to class you can walk down a corrider as slow as you want and you'll still get to your class earlier than you wanted to but when you want to get to the other end it takes five hours.

I eventully get to the library. The library is usally empty and i pretty sure thats why Alison likes to come here. I start to look around for Alison but it's not long before i found her.

Ok i "ran" about looking for her but now that i have i have no clue what to say. Oh god. I should have thought this through.

I sat down beside her and she looked up from her book.

"What do you want." She hissed.

"I just came to see you." I paused questioning if i really wanted to do this. I did."and i need to tell you the truth."

i explaned everything about the job and the mission and about how i wanted to say yes to her earlier but i couldnt kknowing that it would be wrong. By the end of this we we're both silent. But second later her hand slaped my arm.

"Hey!"

"Don't you hey me. Look Emily i like you and i thought you didn't like me back and that hurt."

"Look i'm sorry but i had to tell you the truth first before anything else."

"Well thank you."

I stood up and walked away and i could hear Alison following me. I stopped for a brief moment.

"Where do you think you're going." She said as she started to walk beside me.

"I have to go do something but i'll be right back."

"You better be Fields." And once agian i started to walk away.

Right ok i didnt ask her out at that moment but there was something i had momenterly forgot about and now i was going to fix that.

i arrived back at my apartment. To see Toby still sitting on the couch.

"Toby if you don't get this listening devise off me now i swear i will i'll kill someone."

It took Toby a while to find it but eventually he got out a metal detector and got it. Then i grabbed my bag and left again. I got in my car and drove to school and it was still lunch.

I went back to the library and found Alison sitting in the spot she was last time. I sat down beside her and she lifted her head from her book.

"What do you want now?" She joked.

"This." And with that i firmly planted my lips on her. I had wanted this all day. it started slow but slowly got heated before we remember were we where.

"Alison." I said as i pulled away from the kiss." Will you go on a date with me."

"Of course you idiot."

That was the story that changed my life. For the better. Because it's two years later and i'm engaged to Alison and we live in a house. I got a different job closer to where we live now and it's great. But the jobs in Paris are in short supplie. My baby is training to be a teacher and life is great. Our friends are amazing.  
And that job that i did gave me more things than just Alison because now we were close friends with Hanna and Aria too. They still live in Rosewood but we go and see them at the hoiladays. We are all happy now and i'm going to get married tomorrow. Could life get any better

I was always big on happy ending and i finaly got mine.


End file.
